sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dhragolon Federal Monarchy
This article is about the government. For the race in general, see Dhragolon. under construction The Dhragolon Federal Monarchy is the government of the Dhragolon. It was formed to prevent the corruption of the king in an attempt to remedy the oppression of the past. The government is based on theocratic ideas, but it is mostly a federal monarchy because of the presence of a king. It can be compared to a combination of the government systems of Iran and the United States. Each colony has their own local government and a single representative, while Ucharpli consists of a Council with the king as the overseer and commander-in-chief. Castes primarily denote a Dhragolon skillset, hence why a Dhragolon can change castes if they really wanted to. History Prior to its formation, the most powerful nation was the Yallvusian Union which was ruled by a single king. The economy was strictly planned and very socialist. After the Yallvus Civil War, the government underwent a complete reform and is gradually becoming a democracy. Today, the Dhragolon cannot still be called a democracy. Four generations after its founding, the Dhragolon had begun a series of genocides with the intent to destroy evil from the face of the galaxy. Because of their great intelligence, the Dhragolon had soon enough become a powerful force of the galaxy having destroyed over one hundred alien races over the course of several thousand years. However, they were never able to completely eliminate the Grox not only because of their massive empire but at the rate that they come back. Still, the Dhragolon along with the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate were successful in destroying the original Grox empire. Government Yallvus is the capital of Ucharpli. The government can be described as a cross between a democracy, monarchy and theocracy; the Dhragolon structure their society and government based on their religion yet incorporate democratic elements. The government was not always a democracy as prior to the rise of Rustiagon Dralla, Yallvus was quite oppressive. Today, Yallvus is the most powerful province in Ucharpli. Smaller countries within each province of the world are free to practice their own government as long as their citizens are content. In the space era, in the Yallvus province a royal family, or chosen family as they call them, is selected by the public. The family is chosen depending on their ability to uphold philosophies; so far only the Altus family and the Rustiagon family has ever been in power. The royal family lives in the Castle Hall, an ancient castle centered in Yallvus. Dhragolon names consist of two names. The first name is their family name, decribing what bloodline they are from. The second name is a personal name used to identify individuals within a family. For example, Rustiagon Karrel is from the Rustiagon bloodline, and Karrel is a name that distinguishes him from other Rustiagon such as Dralla and Reckar. In Dhragolon society, males and females are equal in status unlike many others which allows queens to rise to power, though this is uncommon due to a higher birthrate of males within the species. Dhragolon have also integrated with the Sarkakion, a race of peaceful hive-minded insects. The Sarkakion follow Dhragolon government and are treated just like any other Dhragolon. However, a Sarkakion cannot become king or queen. The child that is selected to be king or queen must follow certain criteria. Age is not a requirement at all, only true worthiness, but children are often selected to prolong their reign; to become a king as an adult is rare. In order to become king or queen, the candidate must undergo a rite of passage which involves an agility course twenty miles long and a 1000 question exam about Dhragolon philosophy taken over many days. To pass, the agility course must be covered within fourteen hours, and 950 questions must be correct to ensure the best of the best becomes the leader. Though many other sentient species see this as impossible, the average Dhragolon will be able to complete one-fourth of the rite of passage without any problems. Once they pass, they rule for the rest of their life or until they are no longer fit for the throne. After the king's or queen's rule is over, they cannot do the rite of passage again. The next heir might also take over if the current king or queen dies during their reign, but they still have to complete the rite of passage. As of year 0, King Rustiagon Dralla modified the Royal Exam introducing randomized questions and an expanded part of the agility course involving piloting the Dragon Cruiser. Dralla also formed the Dhragolon Council to better represent the citizens of the kingdom in response to the constant revolts of the past age. Rustiagon Yogan is known for answering 997 questions correctly on the exam, but Rustiagon Karrel beat the record by answering all 1000 correctly. Dhragolon Council The Dhragolon Council is split into three major branches: the Council of Ucharpli, Council of Colonists and the Branch of Order and Balance. The Council of Ucharpli consists of one member of each caste only from Ucharpli (see below), while the Council of Colonists consists of several Dhragolon per colony that act as representatives for their colony. The Branch of Order and Balance consists of philosophers who make sure that both the king and the two other branches are in order. They ensure that one does not have more power than the other. The Council meets in Yallvus every year at the Great Dome to discuss how the kingdom is faring as well as there opinions on the current king. The king sometimes participates in meetings, but most of the time, the king is not on Ucharpli as he must watch the kingdom in his Dragon Cruiser. This means that the Council must let the king know regularly of what is going on. Because of the immense distances between the galaxy, Telepathic Amplifiers are used to hold the meetings; a hologram in the Council Chamber renders the telepathic message so that everyone can listen in. A new commandment is added when the king deems it neccessary. He proposes the commandment to the Council, who vote if the law is worthy. The reverse can also happen. Sometimes, the Branch of Order and Balance interferes if the disagreement is too intense. Council Members The councellors of the modern era are as follows: Workers- Toragon Opera Artisans- Ralvath Faber Peace Keepers- Yuris Prelite Philosophers- Tangas Reputo Scientists- Uripat Mundus Order and Balance- Quallis Pondera and Armas Jussio Local Regions The Dhragolon are split into several regions across the world which often consist of a single city and the surrounding land. The Yallvus Province is the largest as well as the first to ever form. Each province had their own language, the language of the Yallvusians being Yallvus Talk. Yallvus Yallvus can be described as a mix between Iran and America, both government-wise and theological-wise. Yallvus is mostly desert though it is dotted with oases and is the most powerful of all the provinces. It is said Jamzeze was born in this general area, thus Yallvus holds a historical site as being the location where Jamzezism was founded. The province is mostly based on the Middle East. Malin Malin is similar to Khather in that both are located on Aggateya. Malin is mostly based on Japan and China albeit being located in the arctic region. The largest country Samui is the most populated in the world. Despite being amidst the arctic, a geothermal vent nearby allowed for plentiful harvest for many years until the Dhragolon there became too populated. Notably, Samui retains the iron fist the whole world had when Altus Banya was in power. However, the population has accepted that life style and has no interest in revolution. Feurcy Feurcy is a much smaller city and greatly consists of artisans. The Dhragolon here have a combat style unlike any on Ucharpli. The Feurcian people are generally stronger psychics and can can channel energy through specially built staves allowing them to fire blasts of energy. While a scientific explanation has been found for why the Feurcians can do this, in the olden days, it was believed to be a form of magic/witchcraft. Some other Dhragolon such as the Aggateyans can do something similar, but the Feurcians were the masters of it. During the Altus dynasty, Feurcy was one of the toughest oppoonents; the Yallvusians narrowly conquered them after many losses. Feurcy is also notable for not being predominantely Jamzezists. Most people worship a god known as Maj who is said to have granted them their pychic abilities. Their religion is tolerated as Jamzezist believe Maj to be Kray in another form. Khather Khather is a province on Aggateya. Though it shares the continent with Malin, the two are separated by an unwelcoming desert of ice and steep mountain ranges simply known as the Frozen Wasteland - one of the few regions of Ucharpli that remains uninhabited today. Khather is another area where Neo-Renyanism is not predominant - Khatherians have a polytheistic religion similar to that of the Norse. Islerfia Islerfia is a province adjacent to Feurcy. In earlier times, the two were isolated and had evolved almost completely opposite cultures. The Islerfias were Jamzezists who believed that directly using the power of Kray was a great sin. Similarily, any sort of witchcraft was forbidden. One known incident is the Majite Trials where many suspected Majites were executed - the majority of them not being Majite at all. Of course, the two provinces are on good terms today, but held a bitter rivalry in the past. Islerfia is largely based on colonial Massachusetts. Paria Paria is the only city of Tralgatar - the jungle continent. Paria started mostly as a civilization of hunter-gatherers as large predators were common and it was unsafe to stay in the same place for too long. Fortunately, due to technological advances, barriers that repel such dangerous creatures have been built around the city. Parians used to have an old religion where they believed that Ucharpli and Kray were one and the same. Essentially, they worshipped the planet itself for giving life to all creatures. Today, most have converted to Jamzezism, but their old beliefs have not been forgotten. Lacad Lacad is a relatively rocky province in very close proximity to Yallvus. Within this province is Mt. Tarara, where it is said Nolara settled after the Great Flood. Lacadians developed a similar culture to the Yallvusians and was a major rival of them during pre-space time. Lacadians follow Nolarism, a variant of Jamzezism where it is believed that it was at Mt. Tarara were life was reborn after the Great Flood. Spason Spason is known as the "technology province". The buildings in Spason are among the newest in design, and the province was the most technologically advanced province on Ucharpli, surpassing even Yallvus. The Spasonites are known for being the first to launch probes into space, but it was not until after the formation and even put the first Dhragolon in space. It was here where the Dragon Cruiser was first launched to send Rustiagon Dralla into space. Codgele Codgele was a vibrant civilization home to many unique types of crops and materials and became famous as a major trading faction. Their economy rivaled other advanced provinces such as Spason and Yallvus. Most goods created by the Dhragolon originate from Codgele. Joper Joper is a province mostly covering the coastlines. Thus, it became notable for its marine warfare. They were among the first Dhragolon to ever make use of boats and cargo ships. Many other civilizations created flying vehicles instead. Many marine technologies were developed in Joper - they were the first to discover the Sea of Diamonds. Interstellar Regions There are four regions spread throughout the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy. Each region has a capital city and serves as a local government over many colonies for easier management. Harpli This consists of the area around Ucharpli including the Malick Cluster and nearby areas. It means "Home" in Yallvus Talk. This is the most populated region of the DFM. The capital is none other than Ucharpli itself. Meruucka As the name implies in Yallvus Talk, it includes the middle-high areas of the kingdom. The capital is a bustling, metropolis on the desert planet Jaran. Meruuckon This includes the middle-lower regions of the kingdom. This is the least populated of the regions. The capital is Ner'Ackara, a grassland world. Krar T'charpli This includes the border regions of the Galactic Core and is the closest to the Eteno Empire. Crime is actually quite common, but many trade routes with other empires have been established here, predominantely the EIT. The capital is Krar, another metropolis home to many immigrants. Crime System The Commandments of Kray are used as a base for the law system of the DFM, but there are numerous other laws that go with them. Punishments are not listed on the Commandments, so the government determines it depending on the severity of the crime. Crimes are localized for every Dhragolon colony, so someone with a bounty on Ucharpli may have no bounty on another colony. What follows the internal crime system. An entirely separate one is used for judging other species. All crime levels result in a loss of honor in a family. The level indicates the amount of generations the family is dishonored for. Level 1 This consists of crimes such as theft. The offender has to pay a fine twice the value of the goods they stole, which are promptly confiscated. If they cannot afford it, they must serve their sentence in jail, the amount of time depending on the amount they stole. Level 2 This consists of crimes such as smuggling and illegal immigration. The offender is exiled to a nearby T1 planet. Any children of the offender born inside Dhragolon territory are sent away as well. Level 3 This consists of crimes such as assault. The offender has to pay twice the amount needed to cover the medical bills of the victim or serve a sentence in jail depending on how badly injured the victim was. Level 4 This consists of crimes such as treason or betrayal. This is defined as attacking fellow comrades in war or leaking classified information to the public. The offender is sent to a T1 planet on the opposite side of the galaxy far away from Dhragolon territory. Or if the offender is caught again, execution. Level 5 This consists of crimes such as murder, defiling of Dhragolon traditions or breaking the major Commandments. The punishment is execution. External Crime System When a Dhragolon declares a race tainted, certain criteria are met. Essentially, when the Dhragolon go to war with a race that has broken the Commandments, the Dhragolon view it as an execution. Destroying a planet results in instant tainting. For other Commandments, the entire species must endorse the concept. For example, a race that encourages crime would be tainted. As the tainting is supernatural, all Dhragolon will develop an unbreakable instinct to attack until the tainting goes away which can be achieved if the race decides to change their ways permanentely. Schooling System A Dhragolon will usually attend a school specific to their caste, determined by a family's tradition. Generally, the Dhragolon are taught many subjects, as well as self-awareness, a sense of purpose and individuality. Schooling approximately lasts about 90 years (a Dhragolon would be 15 in human years), but unlike many systems, the Dhragolon does not necessarily have to finish at the same time as their peers. This is to teach the Dhragolon to think for themselves and advance at their own rate. Religion, however, is heavily emphasized - the Neo-Renyanist variation of Jamzezism is used predominantely. It is taught that to conquer evil is the ultimate destiny of all Dhragolon. Doing whatever it takes to maintain the balance of the universe is a must. In times of emergency, many Dhragolon are immediately, mostly W'karra (workers), are drafted and sent to a combat institution. Category:Dhragolon